Big Strong Murdoch
Big Strong Murdoch is the seventeenth episode of the first season. Plot "Hurry up! I'm a busy engine." huffed Henry. Goods arrive night and day at the docks, sometimes Henry and the other engines work so hard that their axles ache. The Fat Controller brought in a new engine to help with the heavy work load. He was long and had ten drive wheels, he looked very strong. "This is Murdoch, he's going to be pulling freight on the main line." "Ahoy Murdoch!" shouted Salty "Welcome Murdoch." called Harvey, "Welcome to our railway." announced Stanley "You're the biggest engine I've ever seen." oiled Paxton, "You're a chatty lot." Murdoch said quietly. Soon, Murdoch was waiting for Sidney to arrive with his train, "*sigh* Where is that engine?" he thought, just then Sidney oiled in "You're late!" snapped Murdoch "What's been taking you so long." "I'm sorry big engine, I didn't know the way here." said Sidney, "Huh!" groaned Murdoch, and then he was coupled to his long, long line of heavy trucks, his boiler strained, his wheels started to turn and the mighty engine chuffed away. Murdoch longed for some peace and quiet, but everywhere he went it was noisy and crowded. At the end of the day, Murdoch was looking forward to a good nights rest. He was taking a goods train to the Other Railway tomorrow and Salty and Harvey were full of questions. "What's the longest train you've ever pulled? How many trucks did you take... 10? 20? 50?" "Have you worked Marseille?" "Have you ever crashed?..." "Please!" Murdoch chuffed "I want some peace and quiet and I don't want to share a shed with chatterboxes." "No need to be rude." puffed Harvey "We're only being friendly matey." The next morning, Murdoch collected another long train to take to the Other Railway. This time, he chuffed into the beautiful siding, it was splendid. At last, he had some peace and quiet, he chuffed through Vicarstown Station, the station wasn't as busy today, it was quiet, Murdoch loved the countryside, he was approaching Vicarstown. He could see the bridge in the distance "Nearly there now." he said. Suddenly, his driver applied the brakes, there were sheep on the track "The sheep escaped from that field." said the driver "Through that broken fence." they tried to chase the sheep back. First this way, and then that way. They tried everything but nothing worked, "We'll never move these sheep by ourselves." complained the fireman "I'll go and phone for help." sighed the driver, Murdoch was very unhappy, the noisy sheep were spoiling his peace and quiet. The Fat Controller was enjoying afternoon tea when he got the call "Sheep!" he exclaimed loudly "I'll send Toby with the farmer immediately." The sheep were becoming noisier and noisier, and Murdoch was running very late "Please stop!" groaned Murdoch "I'd rather be back with the chatterbox engines, I'm going to be late with this train." just then Toby chuffed into view "Toby!" exclaimed Murdoch "We're certainly glad to see you.", before long the farmer and his dogs went to work, and the sheep were soon safely back in their field, and Murdoch was on his way again to the Other Railway. It was late by the time Murdoch had delivered his goods train and he parked between Harvey and Salty, but Murdoch spoke first "I'm sorry that I was cross." he chuffed "I'm very pleased to share a shed with you." "And we're pleased to have your company." said Harvey "Aye, we are." added Salty "It reminds me of a story.". Murdoch smiled, the sound of baa, baa, baa would have kept him awake, but a "Salty" story would send him happily to sleep. Characters * Henry * Harvey * Murdoch * Stanley * Salty * Sidney * Paxton * The Fat Controller * Toby (does not speak) * Farmer Trotter (not named; does not speak) * Duck (cameo) * Douglas (cameo) * Geoffrey (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Arthur (cameo) * Rosie (cameo) * Hiro (cameo) * Porter (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Gordon (deleted scene) * Donald (deleted scene) * Clarabel (deleted scene) * Cyril the Fogman (deleted scene cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Harbour * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * The Coaling Plant * Knapford Sheds * Henry's Tunnel * Suddery Castle * Vicarstown Station * Vicarstown Bridge * The Fat Controller's Office * Wellsworth (deleted scene) * The Cement Works (deleted scene) * The Other Railway (mentioned) * Marseille (mentioned) Home Media Releases * Pull Together! * The Complete First Series Trivia * This is the first episode of a few things: ** Murdoch's official first appearance (although he appeared in Fishy Troubles before his introduction episode). ** Sidney and Paxton's first appearances. ** Stanley's only speaking role in the first season. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes